Fall Seven Times and Stand Up Eight
by SnowingStarDust
Summary: AU. After a year of chase the police has finally arrested a gang called Vongola: the group that claimed to protect those who deserved the help. The chief of Namimori branch didn't believe that though and he'd get every single piece of information out of the kids he could. But he'd underestimated the teens that had lived on streets too long to fear the police. Full summary inside!


Name: **Fall Seven Times and Stand Up Eight** (_Nanakorobi Yaoki_. I found the Japanese phrase on tumblr, stuck-word blog and thought about using its Japanese form first. But then I decided to take the English translation. **Tell me what you think, which is better. Japanese or English?** The phrase means that you shouldn't give up and should stand up no matter how hard the life is)

Rating: T

Genre: general, adventure, action, drama, hurt, family, friendship, AU (you name it, really)

Warnings: This tells about the life on the streets so expect some violence (hopefully mild), drugs, hints of other not nice things (I don't know what yet), murders (we have hitmen here so..) and a suicide (or a hint of it). If you don't like these things I suppose you better turn around. I'm not a good writer though so I don't think they'll sound that bad. The concepts of these things are bad itself and thus cause uncomfortable feelings. For once humor isn't the dominant genre here...

Disclaimer: After these couple of fanfics I've written of KHR… I still don't own it. Only the idea of the story is mine.

Summary: _After a year of chase the police has finally arrested a gang called Vongola: the group that claimed to protect those who deserved the help. The chief of Namimori branch didn't believe that though and he'd get every single piece of information out of the kids he could. But he'd underestimated the teens that had lived on streets too long to fear the police. And especially their boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, wasn't going to tell his life story that easily. His and his friends' pasts were much more complicated for a stuck up policeman to understand._

A/N: A new fic. Again. I know. And I don't even have any free time. And yet. But it was too tempting. Just, look at this idea. The prologue doesn't give the best view of the story sooo just read on, ne? ^^ Arigato gozaimashita~

I apologize beforehand. I don't know much about the police stuff or gangs or criminals or whatever so don't expect anything professional-like. Oh, and tell me if you find something funny and/or stupid that isn't true or only sounds weird. And now, go ahead and read, mate~ Tell me what ya think!

* * *

_Prologue_

It had been one hell of a chase.

The Police chief inspector Tachibana Aoi had been there earlier that day when the chase of the century had taken place. He was fairly young, turned only thirty-five last month, but the run the youngsters had given him had taken its toll. The man still remembered how he'd followed one certain brunet, the boss of this criminal group, through narrow allies the young boss seemed to know by heart. The juvenile delinquent had a home advantage there.

Japanese police forces had tried to pin down the location, identities, the amount of crimes this group of young teenagers had executed for past year during which the kids had become one of the most famous groups of underworld. It was quite an achievement, even Tachibana had to admit that, because the youngest of the group was only eight and the oldest seventeen. And what's more surprising is that their boss was only fifteen years old boy! Only a child and yet he led the gang of other kids and claimed to do big things.

Chief Inspector Tachibana scoffed. No matter how much the scrawny kid tried to insist that they did only what was right and helped those who deserved help, the man didn't believe. They had after all bombed down many wealthy companies, stolen money from civilians and beat down other gangs. What good was in that if he could ask?

But after a year of hard and restless work the police had finally done it! They'd found them, every single one of them and dug out their identities from under the false ones. The government had been on their case because of the kids. It was funny how couple of kids could make adults, the leaders of the land, wet their pants. This gang had sent the government a threat letter, after all, and that's when the police had finally found them and arrested them.

The man kept his face stern, emotionless, like he was taught to do and how he'd done for past five years since he'd been nominated the chief of Namimori branch. When he'd taken the job he'd have never thought he'd be fighting against very stubborn teens and feel so frustrated during the process.

Now, though, he felt anything but frustrated. They'd won. He'd won! He had every single kid, all eight of them, under the arrest and in the interrogation rooms. All separated, of course. They were pretty sly for such young children and if they put them together who knew what they'd come up with. But now they couldn't see, hear or speak to each other, not even through body language or facial expressions. They were under his thumb, he had all the power over them. A slight grin slipped to Tachibana's face no matter how trained he was.

The war was won.

With heavy and confident steps the man stopped in front of a two side mirror, landing his dark brown eyes on a small figure sitting alone in an empty room. He had shaggy brown hair, large eyes and he was very small for a fifteen-year-old. He looked so innocent and kind that for a while anyone would have thought they'd captured a wrong person. But Tachibana knew better. Even the gentlest sheep could be a ruthless wolf inside. And that was exactly what Sawada Tsunayoshi was.

That was exactly what _everyone_ in this gang of rebellious teens called Vongola was.

And Tachibana would tear every single piece of information out of them.

* * *

Tachibana = wild orange

Aoi = blue

Tachibana Aoi = Wild orange Blue (why? Because I can)


End file.
